Shipping warehouses can use radio frequency identification (RFID) systems to track inventory. RFID tags, which can be passive or active, are disposed on the inventory (e.g., individual packages or pallets) in the warehouse and are programmed with information identifying the associated inventory. The identifying information is read from the RFID tags by RFID readers. In one example, the RFID readers are located at loading docks or along conveyor belts so that the RFID system can detect when RFID tags (and the corresponding inventory) pass through.
In other examples, RFID systems are disposed over containers or storage areas where packages are being stowed. Identifying and tracking all the packages in the containers, however, can be slow. That is, as the number of packages in a container increases, the amount of time required to inventorize (i.e., identify all the packages in the container) also increases. Tracking the packages to ensure the packages are in the correct container can take too long, and a result, the RFID system may be unable to provide prompt feedback to an agent stowing the packages.